


His name is Max

by D_E_W_P



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Pre-Canon, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 10:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15816846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_E_W_P/pseuds/D_E_W_P
Summary: A quick look into David raising Max through the years.





	His name is Max

**Author's Note:**

> So hello to whoever reads this. This was not intended to be my first posted work, but heck we all need to start somewhere, and if I don't post this now I never will.
> 
> Please enjoy this super short, kinda sad poem my brain pooped out a couple years ago (and a turd I polished only just now).
> 
> Let me know what you think

His name is Max and when he was one,  
I knew I would love him as my very own son.

My son's name is Max and when he was two,  
That flicker called love only grew and grew.

My son's name is Max and when he was three,  
We both took our first ever dip in the sea.

My son's name is Max and when he was four,  
We moved to the place I most loved and adored.

My son's name is Max and when he was five,  
His mind was restless, full of focus and drive.

My son's name is Max and when he was six,  
He loved talking to people and learning their tricks.

My son's name is Max and when he was seven,  
He refused to believe in 'silly things' like Heaven

My son's name is Max and when he was eight,  
I realised how deeply he felt love. Felt hate.

My son's name is Max and when he was nine,  
Someone had told him that he wasn't mine.

His name is Max, and now that he's ten,  
He will never call me his father again.


End file.
